Angelic Devil
by Dobby123
Summary: Some people thinks he's nice. Others think he's a monster. With his constant mood swings it's impossible to tell. He has people in higher ranks afraid of him. With his angelic looks and devilish personality. Will anybody be able to take this angel devil?
1. It starts now

**Prologue**

You're scaring me. If you don't back off I might just have to kill you. You're annoying me. Just shut and listen to what I have to say. You may think you know me, but you don't. You think I like you, but I hate you. All the things you done to me. All the things you said to me. I will get you back. Because what you done to me was cruel. And I won't take this lying down, so watch your back. Because this Angel is also a Devil.

Chapter 1: It starts now

Smile like you always do. Don't worry I only smile at you if I like you. Frown like you always do when you're upset. Don't worry I'll only frown when you disappoint me. I have so many features that it's down right funny. There are times when the only emotion I sport is anger and it's because of him.

What make him thinks that he can do what ever he wants just because he's a Junín? Oh well, I guess I'm going to slowly, slowly make things more and more difficult for you until you finally learn you lesson.

………………………………………………………………………

"What is this?" A brown hair chunin looked at silver hair Junín. The silver hair Junín looked up from his Icha book and looked at the brown hair chunin.

"Ma, Iruka, I thought you would know what that is," the silver hair Junín tease the now twitching chunin. "It's a mission report."

The said chunin twitch, but calmly said, "This, chicken scrawl is not a mission report. This picture isn't relative to you mission, so would you be so kind as to stop with these perversion drawing. And I would really appreciate if you get that foul book out from in front of me and do this report over."

The silver hair Junín frowned, but took the new form and saluted to the chunin before vanishing.

Genma chuckled as Iruka rubbed his temples. "Kakashi is just teasing you."

"Well his teasing is grating on my last nerves." Iruka growled he had a look in his eyes that nobody ever took notice of except for a few people, who were the object of his looks. It seems Kakashi that I'll have to teach a lesson starting with that book.

There was a sudden boom and screaming as things went into chaos. Iruka went to check his work.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka wanted to laugh so badly, but he couldn't. Kakashi look was hysterical. It was a mixture of shock and pain and well surprised as well as lost. He was burned and his hair was sing and he was a sight to behold.

Iruka caught Ibiki glare. Iruka blew him a kiss and disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………....

These Junín's are so arrogant. They think they can mess with anybody and get away from it. Well they're wrong. They messed with the wrong chunin. Iruka laugh to himself and thought, 'I bet he got some form the message now.' Iruka cackled on the living couch and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be another painful day.

……………………………………………………………………....

Iruka yawn as the day went by slowly. Genma and he decided that they might as well close the mission room. Iruka was walking around until me felt a jutsu being use and he looked. It was an ANBU and Iruka knew that Ibiki was calling him.

"Yes," Iruka said politely. Iruka wasn't the least bit afraid of them and they knew it, so they didn't even try to spark fear into the chunin because it wouldn't work.

"Ibiki-sama wanted to see you immediately." The ANBU usual grabbed the people that are need (mainly chunin) and poof them to the desire location, but they know not to do that to him.

Iruka eyebrow twitch. No way in hell was he going to that shut up office of his. Place reeks with death and fear. "Well if he wants to see me that badly tell him to meet me here."

If the ANBU face wasn't covered up, you could easily see the shock. Nobody dare tell Ibiki what to do, except for the ones he respect or in a higher position. Like the head nurse, Lady Tsunade or Jiraiya, the Toad Sage or the Third Hokage. There are some people he would listen to: like Hatake Kakashi, Anko, his crush, (but he won't admit it), Genma, because he won't leave him alone, Raidou, only because he's intelligent and can kept Genma in line., a few more and me. I had to earn my respect and I sure as hell got it too.

Ibiki showed up in front of Iruka with a thoroughly pissed look, but he didn't say anything. Good boy. "How about some tea?"

………………………………………………………………………

They were in Iruka apartment drinking tea on the nice and quite evening.

"You know why I'm here and I could have you arrested," Ibiki said tapping his fingers.

"But you have no evidence," Iruka said looking outside.

Ibiki merely grunted before going on. "Why did you do it?"  
Iruka had a cool look in his eyes. He smirked as he remembered yesterday incident and said, "You know why I did it or you should have a clue as to why I did it." Iruka set his tea down and sigh, "Kakashi finally grated on my last nerves and I thought, maybe if something bad happen to him every time he does something wrong, he'll finally get the message and stop fooling around."

Ibiki rolled his eyes, "Just like the Uchiha, he's emotionally retarded. You don't really believe he's going to catch on?"

Iruka had a sadistic smile, "Of course he won't get it. But with the way I do things he'll catch on real fast they all do.

………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you like this.**


	2. Something for me

Chapter 2 Something for me

Iruka was sad. Ibiki is going to be gone for three weeks. Just like Iruka, it was rare when those two leave the village. It seems that there was a mission that required to capture a missing nin, but the missing nin wasn't going to talk so the nin decide to blow themselves up. Unfortunately the ANBU was able to cut the blast to the nin legs immobilizing the nin.

Because they didn't want to risk another accident they call Ibiki in. Of course on the Hokage orders. Ibiki asked me, if you think about it beg me to be good while he's gone. I promise him I would, but I told him don't expect things to be quite when he come back. He rolled his eyes, but at least I promised to behave while he's gone.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka was ready to leave his shift was almost done. Five minutes till freedom. And he could go to bed and rest. So far nothing went wrong, but it only been three days. Iruka went over the conversation with the Hokage last month. What was it about? Oh yeah, it was about these Junín's and their constant late reports. They were getting out of hand. Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu had enough. And they were tired having to wait later then they're supposed. Most of the time, most of them don't even show up. So it was agreed on that they keep a tally on all the ninjas that constantly keep turning in their reports. And from there if they have more then five late times then they're suspended.

Believe me when I say suspension, is worst then being stripped of your title. When you're suspended, you're chakra cuff and under house of arrest for three days. The next week, you have to be teacher assistance. That's right you're under the order of mere chunin. To wrap it up, you have to a public apology to the one you offend in the mission room.

If you think about it. It's not that bad if you aren't Hatake Kakashi. Iruka grinned, sorry Ibiki. At least I'm not causing any physical damage.

At that exact moment Kakashi showed up one minute after closing time.

"Here's my report," Kakashi said handing the report over wasn't the best, but at least there was no stains. Still didn't make Iruka fell better.

Iruka cross his hands. "You know I shouldn't even accept the mission report. In fact, I have a good mind in telling the Hokage on hoe many times you been late after that month. Cause you know I can use the help with my students." That was a lie. Iruka can handle those hellions with one hand behind his back, no sweat. But Iruka can use them to do very harsh deeds.

Kakashi eyes widen in fear. Oh is the big bad copy ninja afraid?

"You wouldn't." Kakashi said in a disbelieving tone.

Iruka gave him a dark look. "I can and I will. It high time that you start respecting people a little more and I don't want to hear it." Iruka dared him to interrupt him. "But I'm going to give you a last chance only because I feel about the incident that happened to you. However that's it. Turn in your mission report late one more time and that's it. Am I clear?"

Kakashi nodded, "Crystal."

…………………………………………………………………........

Ibiki can't say he didn't come back to a quite village. Then again the village was buzzing about how Iruka threaten to have Kakashi suspended. It was such big news that it actually made it to Konoha front headlines.

"Well I can't say I planned this," Iruka said gulping down his tea as Ibiki stayed quite. What was he suppose to say?

"Was it really necessary?"

"Of course it was," Iruka said with a gleam. "At least all the other late returners will finally understand that we didn't put that new rule up for our health. After that, though we were finally able to leave the office at the correct time." Iruka frowned and Ibiki didn't like that one bit because Iruka starts to get a little mess up. However this time Iruka didn't say anything just nodded.

"You got to admit I was going to do him a favor." Ibiki snorted. Since when has revenge been beneficial? "He ran away from the hospital again."  
"Ah," Ibiki nodded with understanding. "With him in the hospital he would have more time to recover from those second degree burns. Frankly, I'm surprise he was still able to write with those hands."

"It doesn't matter anymore he's out, mission reports been turned in on time, and nobody dare oppose to me. What more can I ask for?"

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka sigh, he was feeling depress and when he's depress he's a little bit of a temper. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. Maybe he was lonely or bored. He is eighteen and he doesn't really hang out with his friends: Kotetsu and Izumo and Anko. But they got there own thing going. Kotetsu and Izumo was any item, even though they don't publicly announce it to the whole world. Genma, he considered a friend too, but not as close. He wasn't sure, but Iruka did know that Genma and Raidou was an item too. Only a few people know. So where did that leave Iruka. He didn't have anybody to go home too.

Iruka thought, 'It would be nice to have somebody to go home to.

Iruka was carrying his student's homework and essays, when a small yellow blur came and side swipes him. They both went down Iruka looked up to see a badly beaten child and got angry. He looked up to see a small mob and thought how could they.

"Step aside Umino –san," The leader was a shinobi and Iruka felt that somebody had to go and it was him. Iruka slammed his fist against the ground creating a huge hole in the ground trapping the mob. Iruka didn't have to send no kind of signal since ANBU and a few other ninjas came to the site.

………………………………………………………………………

TBC...


	3. A family maybe

Chapter 3 A family maybe

Iruka thought Ibiki been over a lot lately. He didn't mind one bit. Although he did wish he could be here for something trivial like I don't know just wanting to hang out.

"So let me get this straight," Ibiki said sitting on the couch. For some reason the little blonde boy decided to cuddle up to him. "You hospitalized civilians and ninja because they told you to move?" Ibiki knew that wasn't the whole story.

"No, I was walking home, until this little boy." Indicating to the blonde boy. "Had side swiped me, he covered in bruises, they beat him. And when they told me to step away, I knew somebody had to go. And until this mess is all solved I'm going to watch over this kid."

Ibiki bit back a gasp, "Don't you think that a bit of a responsibility?"

Iruka gave him the, did you forget about the things I do for a living look.  
"Right, I forgot you were a teacher, however teaching and actually taking care of a child two different things." Ibiki argued.

"Then you must've forgotten where I came from." Iruka countered. "Remember I was raised in an orphanage and I took care of a lot of kids when I was there too. I think I can handle it."

Ibiki sigh and got up to leave. "If it makes you feel any better, I rather kill myself then harm a child. There are only a few people can actually see a child for a child. I refuse to send him back to a place where they abuse him. I'm making it my responsibility to take care of him."

Ibiki smiled, "It's rare to see you go so far somebody. It makes me happy. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

Iruka smiled as he moves the smaller kid to his room.

………………………………………………………………………

The days been going better now that he finally not alone anymore, at least not completely alone. The mission room been going great except.

"What is this?" Iruka asked Kakashi. Whoa déjà vu.

"It's my mission report," Kakashi said giving Iruka a one eye smile.

"This chicken scrawl is not a mission report. Look I don't have time for this." Iruka stamped the damn report and put it away. "Next." Iruka growled and the people who were in his line move to Izumo.

"Come on Iruka," Izumo said laughing. "Kakashi just playing with you."

Iruka smiled, "Yeah and the jokes on him."

………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome to writing class. My name is Umino Iruka and I'll be you teacher."

…

"Kakashi, that's not right." Iruka loved it when Kakashi gave him a withering glare. "Face it you guys if you can't get the six letters of the alphabets down you'll to do them for homework."

"Why am I hear," Asuma had asked.

"You're one of the few Junín's that actually writes well, but lately you're slackening up. That goes for you too Yurahara."

"Yeah, yeah, but can you tell me why "that" is here." Yurahara was pointing at the little blonde boy in the front.

Iruka glared at the Yurahara, "Well Junín-sama, I can't believe you would think like that."

"Iruka-sensei, you know how I hate being called that." Yuraharu groan.

Iruka had a smug look on his face. "Just like you don't like to be call your title, you shouldn't go around calling people its."

"But it's a …"

"A what, monster, demon, what is it?" Iruka snapped. "What I see here is a poor child beaten because of what some demon did. If I recall everybody knows or should know that the demon was seal in a child. So how does that make the child a demon? They didn't ask for it to happen, but it did and they can't do anything about it. So why torture the child. Don't blame him for something he has no control over. Class dismissed."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka watched as Naruto went to sleep. He growled the nerve of these people. Why can't they see that the child is innocent?

………………………………………………………………………

**Well here you have it. Check out my other stories and my newest one Fixing Mistakes. A Naruto Sasuke story.**


	4. Back to class

Chapter 4 Back to class

Before Iruka and Naruto went to class, Iruka wanted to talk with Naruto about his future.

"Naru-chan, I wanted to know what do you want to be when you grow up."

Naruto hesitated when he said he wanted to be a ninja.  
"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Iruka asked.

"So people can respect me." He answered.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Iruka asked again.

Naruto was stomped as he tried to answer the question again, until he realized that he wasn't even sure why or if he truly wanted to be a ninja. For respect, for recognition, for what? He couldn't remember.

"I don't know, I don't really remember," Naruto shrug.

"But do you want to be a ninja." Iruka asked.

"For what to give people more reason to fear me. To think I wanted to the Hokage for this sorry village." Naruto had a strange purplish tint in his eyes. "Neh, neh, sensei, if I was to disappear, do you think anybody would notice?"

Iruka frowned he too had a glint in his eyes. "I would notice."

"Of course you would notice you're taking care of me now, just like you did then. You were the only one who truly cared about me. Unfortunately people were hiding behind your back doing all things to me when you thought they were taking care of me."

Iruka added, "They will pay."

"Don't even think about it." Naruto growled as he tugs on his backpack. "I'm going to leave the village. Right now I'm a civilian so they can't do anything, plus I hold the Kyubbi they'll be glad to be rid on me."

Iruka shook his head, "No they won't they'll try to get you back because other people would want you for your powers."

Naruto hissed, "Then they'll have to kill me first." Naruto smiled. "I made up my mind. I'm leaving for good or at least for a while."

Iruka sniffed, "Promise me you'll keep in contact and you'll take good care of yourself." Iruka wiped his eyes and glared. "Kyubbi I know you here me, but I swear that if I don't here from Naruto from a months time. I'm going track you down and I'm going to castrate your furry ass with the dullest scissors I can find. Am I clear?"

Naruto eyes deepened in the color red and fear flitted across his face. "Sure, sure, a months time. Crystal clear."

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto left later that night. Yuraharu apologize that night and Iruka accepted even though it wasn't truly meant for him. Iruka went to Ibiki and cried Anko came to comfort him. Iruka got through it, because he knew it was for the best. They all did.

Iruka was teaching his students the basic stances in taijutsu, before an ANBU came into the room. He pointed ignored him. What he was there for mustn't have been too important because, because the ANBU was standing there just waiting.  
"Okay class is dismissed, tomorrow I want at least three of those stances down or there's a written assignment." The kids scattered. "May I help you?"

The ANBU gave an immediate answer. "The Hokage wish to speak to you."

Iruka knew exactly what it was about.

………………………………………………………………………

The Hokage, Homura, and Koharu were there. Ibiki and Anko were too, so he guesses right.

Homura spoke first, "You were the last one to see the demon. He what my ANBU told me is now a current resident at your apartment. Is that correct?"

Jeez, Iruka thought. They make this sound like a trial. "Yes I housed Naruto." The two council members seemed to hissed at the fact I called him his name. "What of it?"

Koharu the worst out of the council said, "The brat left the village as a traitor and must be capture and charge at the offense."

Iruka let out an undignified snort and said, "I'm afraid you can't do that. Naruto may be a member of the village, but he's not a shinobi so he can't be trial unless he done something wrong. In his case he has done you all a big favor and left. He wasn't never wanted, targeted by people who sworn to protect the weak, beaten mercilessly by our own villagers. It kind of makes you wonder why Konoha is the best places to live don't you think?"

Koharu clucked, "Take that back."

Iruka glared at her like they glared at Naruto. Hate, sadness, revenge, pain. "I don't have to seeing how I insulted you indirectly so no harm no foul and I need to get to my class. Hokage-sama?"

The old man behind the desk strokes his beared and dismissed Anko, Iruka, and Ibiki.

When they left they could here Koharu still arguing.

"Are you going to let them get away with this?"

"Iruka is right. Naruto isn't a ninja he's a civilian."

"He's a menace. If other villages get a hold of him we're doom."  
"Well that's your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"In all out honesty I hope to be in my grave and I hope that somebody will wisk Iruka to a life of happiness before Naruto destroys this village. Fortunately Naruto isn't a spiteful, hateful child. And he won't come back for revenge."

Koharu and Homura walked out an obvious dismissal.

Poor Naruto, poor Iruka, a lifetime of unhappiness. Unfortunate duo and even the less fortunate are grateful for their lives.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka stepped into his classroom and greeted them with warmness that they all fell for time and time and again.

"Class let go over on what we learn."

………………………………………………………………………

**It's a shame that our favorite hero is gone, but hey you'd leave too if treated like this. **

**Next chapter, Making it rain**


	5. Making it Rain

Angelic Devil Chapter 5 Making it Rain

Hell Angels stepped out onto the small battlefield in the Grass Valley. It was a hell hole when that monster came into the play. He was known for his barks, but when his bites came onto play it was an experience to remember.

Iruka wasn't someone you take light on the field, not everybody got the pleasure of finding out. Iruka mission was about as simple as walking a dog despite home long the journey was. As head teacher at Konoha academy a letter was sent out in advice to setting up the academy.

It took a month to get the script together it was done, so he was finally able to do it. He manage to get as far as the as the Grass borders, but I was stop by sound ninjas.

"Well, well," One said. "It looks as though you have something for us."

A smart person who had no power to back his words up would've been thinking of a way to get out of this mess, a dumb person who had power would've been dead set of getting through, so it was safe to say that Iruka fitted in between.

"No what makes you say that?" Iruka asked.

"We heard about your mission to the grass village and we were ordered to stop you."

"To what? Cause a war between my village and the grass. Man that line is such a cliché that my students wouldn't have been faze."

One of the sound ninjas snarled, "Pretty cocky for some academy teacher."

Iruka cackled, "What does my having to be an academy teacher do with anything?"

"Because you're going to die." Two of the sound ninjas charged at me and Iruka disappeared in smoke as a kunai connected in his throat.

"Wow when you do a bunshi it's really painful, but I must admit nice aim." Iruka was behind the goons and he had a sword that he swiped from one of them. "Let me give you a lesson. Never under any circumstances underestimate you opponent. Two don't charge into battle unless you have a plan. Three be able to back your words up because your bark is about as weak as your so-call bite."

If anybody was a mile radius they could hear howls, painful howls that wished for death and never got it. As the sound ninjas were high in the air being crush by some invisible force. Before being smashed into nothingness. It was dark, with no light to aide anybody an ordinary person would thing Iruka was getting wet in the rain, when in fact his eyes were dazed and crazed as he enjoyed the blood of his enemies raining down on him.

Nobody knew who Iruka truly was, but if anybody saw him now he was the devil himself.

………………………………………………………………………

When he came back from his mission everybody was shock to see their innocent like sensei was covered in so much blood and was walking in a straight line. It was clear that it wasn't his blood. Izumo and Kotetsu were manning the front gate and saw him. They bombarded the poor teacher with so many questions that Iruka didn't even remember the first.

Making his way to the office as fast as he could while avoiding the civilians he could he finally made it to the Hokage office who damn neared had an heart-attack as he saw Iruka was covered in blood. He couldn't believe that the Grass Kage wasn't exaggerating.

"Iruka," the Hokage all, but croak. "What happened?"

"Just ran into some sound ninjas alone the way. They thought that if I was killed on their land it would start war. So I killed them and hid them in a place they wouldn't be found." Iruka frowned, though it will cause some problems if those four don't come back. Iruka shrug and handed in his report. "Well if that's all." Iruka bowed and left.

………………………………………………………………………

No matter how many times Iruka took a bath and soak he could never get the blood off of him. Iruka didn't know whether it was his conscious or not, but he refused to play victim. He did what he had to do and survived. No he just he had to suffer for a while for making it rain on a beautiful night.

……………………………………………………………………....

**Just like I promise I write new stories while at the same time updating the old ones. I hope you enjoy.**


	6. First Letter

Angelic Devil Chapter 6 First Letter

**Dear Iruka-sensei,**

**I have to say I don't like this place one bit. Everybody in this village is a coward because they won't stand up against Gato and his gang. What should I do? I tried to get people to take a stand, but they would all yell at me and ask what do I know about having everything taken away. I told them I don't because I never had anything in the first place. **

**I stayed in the village before I decided to approach the ring leader himself, but fuzz ball said I get hurt. **

**Somehow I didn't believe that.**

**Anyways when I was making my way to Gato hide out, you wouldn't believe what I saw. I saw 4'11 man with twenty scrawny dudes with swords. Not one of them was a ninja or had the makings of a ninja. They were just a bunch of thugs.**

**I was very disappointed and very embarrassed on their end.**

**When I finally decided to do something for the village, I was only doing it out of pity and of course it was the right thing to do.**

**Little did I know that the villagers had taken my words to heart and they got together to over throw Gato and they won.**

**Yah. **

**Now I'm currently I'm residing in the small village and I'm staying at an old man house with his daughter and grandson, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Minori.**

**Well just as the fur ball promise, I wrote a letter within two weeks. So now I'm trying to see where I'll go next. You be glad to know I've been studying under the fur ball so things are going smooth. **

**I'll get back to you later when I think of something else to write. **

**Bye for now and here is my address. **

**Water Ville 1359o**

**Sincerely,**

**Naruto**

**P.S. Tsunami is forcing me to each vegetables.**

………………………………………………………………………

Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka smiled. The brat was fine and the "fur ball", was doing what it was told.

"Well I guess we were worrying for nothing, Anko said leaning against the couch.

"Hmm, maybe so, but he just left and he already put himself in the light," Ibiki said in a disapproving.

"Well you can never dull a diamond so…"

They snorted.

"Well at least he found a home if not a temporary one." Ibiki said.

"Yeah, but I wish he didn't have to leave I was getting fond of that brat.

Iruka gave her a dull look.

"You just want to torture the poor soul."

She gave a mock gasp, "I do not."

Ibiki and Iruka snorted and went on about this weeks activity.

………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you have it. A bit short but I thought it was nice.**


End file.
